Just Say Yes
by ClaireP
Summary: When do you know? Edward thought he knew, they both did. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Just Say Yes

Edward stood in the doorway watching. She was struggling to zip herself into the black dress. Eventually she turned and pleaded with him with her eyes.

With a sigh he shrugged himself from the door frame and came up to her.

'Turn round.' He took the zip in his fingers and finished pulling it up.

'Thank you.' She smiled a tiny smile, her eyes still pleading. Edward just shook his head and turned to leave the room.

She growled and slammed the door behind him. Well fuck him then. What the hell right did he have to disapprove of this guy anyway? He wasn't her brother! He was supposed to be her best friend. And here came the tears. Oh great, now she would need to re-do her face.

Edward stalked down the hall into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He kicked the door shut and threw himself into the chair. Taking a long swig from the bottle he glared at her closed bedroom door. Could she not see this guy was a world class asshole? Clearly not, because she was letting him take her out.

When he heard her door open he refused to turn. He pulled on his beer and stared at the wall.

'Edward? Do I look ok?'

'You look fine.'

'And you would know that how? Look at me damn it!'

Edward turned to face her. His breath caught in his throat as he ran his eyes over her. He couldn't help the smile.

'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you, Edward.' She smiled back. 'Don't wait up for me. I have my key.'

Edward's face darkened. 'I wasn't planning to.' He snapped and turned back round.

'Fine.' She collected her bag and headed for the door. 'Later, Edward.'

When she didn't get a reply she slipped out the door and left him to his beer.

As soon as he heard the door close he let out a long breath. He fetched another beer from the fridge and fetched the Jack bottle and a glass on his way back to his chair. Grabbing his smokes he settled down and flicked the TV on. When _Pretty Woman _started he groaned. But he left it running.

It was gone midnight when she crept back in. The TV was still blaring away and the lights were on. She slipped off her shoes and tip toed into the room. Edward's feet were sticking out from the chair. She came around to face him. He was sound asleep with the empty whisky glass still in his hand.

'Baby.' She whispered. Gently she eased the glass from his hand and went to her room to fetch the throw from her bed. Carefully she tucked the blanket around him and kissed his forehead.

When she woke the next morning she could hear the shower running and there was the smell of coffee. He was up then.

Five minutes later Edward appeared in her bedroom doorway with a towel slung low around his hips and a mug of coffee in each hand. His mess of bronze hair was still wet and every now and then a drop of water would fall and run down over his shoulder.

'Morning sleepy.' He gave her his crooked smile and set the mug on her bedside table.

She sat up and shifted so that he could sit beside her. She yawned and smiled back. Well whatever was causing his mood last night had obviously lifted.

'Morning. Hangover?' She raised an eyebrow.

'Umm maybe just a little one.' He pinched his fingers together. 'How was your night?'

'It was fun.' She took her mug and cradled it to her, taking a sip now and then.

'Is that all the details I'm getting? It was fun? Aww come on. Define fun.'

'Fun, you know? Laughing, dancing...' She lowered her eyes and looked down into her mug.

'Kissing...touching...fucking?' Edward knew the answer from the look on her face.

'Not that it's any of your business.' She mumbled into her mug. Which was true. So why was she blushing and feeling like the naughty kid at school getting caught behind the bike sheds?

'So you and he...?' Edward shuddered.

'I'm not discussing it with you. But yes. He and I.'

Edward slumped a little and looked away. 'So you'll be seeing him again?' He whispered.

'I don't know. We haven't arranged anything.'

Without another word he rose and left the room. He closed his bedroom door and sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly he felt physically sick. He dropped his head and closed his eyes. There she was. Laying on the bed with him pistoning into her. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He fell down onto the tiles and leaned his head on the cool bathroom floor. She'd heard him because there was a tap on the door.

'Edward? Are you ok?'

'Too much Jack last night. I'm fine.' He croaked back.

'Let me in. Let me help you.' She tried to door.

'I'm fine, babe. Really. Hangover.'

'I'll go and make more coffee. And you should eat something.'

Hearing her footsteps receding, he pulled himself up off the floor and leaned back against the wall. This new guy wasn't her first boyfriend. Nowhere near. Between then they had seen many relationships come and go. But they weren't living together then. Correction, flat sharing.

With a groan he heaved himself up off the floor and washed his face. When he glanced up into the mirror he saw a man that might have been him. Except his eyes were sunken and hooded, his skin even paler than normal. And his usual full, pinks lips looked almost grey. Coming down with a bug was the last thing he needed. Perfect fucking timing. He dried up and went back to his bedroom. Pulling on his sweat pants and a tee he wandered through to the kitchen.

She was brewing a fresh pot of coffee and had made a pile of toast. She'd also make a pot of tea. He smiled and shook his head. You didn't need to hear her speak to know she was British. Tea and toast if you're not feeling well. It was her answer to everything.

She turned and he saw her face flinch a little. Wow, he looked that bad huh?

'I saw the empty bottle in the rubbish.' She gave him those side eyes she did. He shrugged.

'Oh Edward.' She sighed. 'Tea or coffee? And eat something.' She pushed the pile of toast towards him. Reluctantly he sat and started chewing on a slice.

'I'm fine. It's a bug or something. It's nothing.'

'If you say so.' She poured him coffee and herself tea. She was leaning against the kitchen counter watching him eat. Watching over him, making sure he did as he was told. She was still mad at him, that was obvious. Yet she was still going to look after him.

'I've put two sugars in it.' She set the coffee down in front of him. 'Don't start. You need the sugar. Then you need to go back to bed.'

Before he could argue her phone started ringing. When she glanced at the screen her face flushed slightly and she hurried out of the room. It was him, it had to be. Edward pushed the rest of the toast away, his appetite had vanished.

On his way back to his room he had to pass hers. He couldn't help pausing by her door.

'No, I really don't think so.' She was saying. Edward lingered by the door.

'I'm sorry...no...no really...' Then she paused. Shit! He hurried on to his room and quietly closed the door.

Climbing into bed he pulled the covers over his head and screwed his eyes shut. This was way more than a hangover. He was beginning to shake now. And he was cold, so, so cold. The last thing he remembered was seeing her walking out the door in her black dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Say Yes

**I have no claim on Edward or any other characters from Twilight. But Evie is mine, and so is the story...**

Chapter Two

Neither of them mentioned that morning again. Edward noticed that several times when her phone went off she scurried out of the room. So she was still in touch with _him._ Well that was fine. He'd met a nice girl. She really was lovely. He told himself that every day. He was very lucky to have found her.

'Um, I'm going out tonight.' She was sitting across the room from him, hugging her knees up as she always did.

Edward narrowed his eyes. 'With him?'

'Yes, Edward. With him.' She sighed. 'Why don't you like him?'

Edward shrugged. 'I don't trust him. Anyway I don't know him. You've never introduced us properly.'

'You can meet him later. If you'd like?' She was curled up with her chin on her knees, looking like a little girl. Edward nodded.

'If you'd like me to meet him.' He smiled. For her he would make the effort.

'You'll be nice?' She frowned.

'I'll be nice, I promise. Unless he hurts you. Then I'll just hunt him down and kill him.' He smiled.

She rolled her eyes at him. 'I'm going to get ready.'

When she was safely in her bedroom Edward pulled out his phone and punched in a number. He watched the door as he waited.

'Hi, It's Edward...I told you I'd call...are you free tonight?...ok...I'll see you in a couple of hours.'

An hour later she emerged in the strapless floral dress he'd helped her pick out.

'Will I do?' She gave him a twirl and smiled.

'You will do perfectly well.' He took her hand and kissed it. While his head was bent over her hand she stroked his hair.

'You're looking very nice to.' She eyed him up and down.

'I thought I'd go out for a few drinks.' Edward shrugged.

When the door buzzer went she gave Edward a quick glance and went to answer it. She pressed the button to open the door and shot Edward a look.

'I said I'll be nice. And I will be.' He leaned on the kitchen counter and waited.

'Edward. This is James.' She stood back and watched. Edward shrugged himself from the counter and held his hand out.

'James.'

'Edward. Nice to meet you.'

Edward took his hand and gave is a harder squeeze than was strictly necessary, all the time fixing him with an Oscar worthy smile.

'Ok.' She stepped in and relived Edward of James's hand. 'We should get going.'

As they left the apartment she glared at Edward, who chuckled and shook his head.

When she was gone he went to the bathroom and ruffled his fingers through his hair, brushed his teeth and sent a text. *See you in ten.*

Once again, when she woke the shower was running. How did he always beat her to the shower? She pulled herself up to sit against the pillows. He was taking much longer than usual. Typical, there would be no hot water left. She got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. Just as she reached the door the water turned off. Finally!

When the door opened she was all ready to make a snarky comment about upping his share of the water bill. Except it wasn't Edward.

A tall red head in a very small towel poured herself out of the bathroom.

'Good morning.' The red head flashed a very Hollywood type smile.

'Umm...hi.'

'You must be Evie? I'm Victoria.' The red head smiled even wider. 'Edward is still sleeping. But he said it was ok to use the shower?'

'Oh yes...yes that's fine.' The blood was pounding in her ears and she really needed to be not here. 'Well I'll let you go do...whatever. I need..' she waved her hand towards the bathroom.

'Oh yes, of course. Nice to meet you. Catch you later.' And Victoria, and her glossy perfection bounced back towards Edwards bedroom.

Evie took the quickest shower she could. At least Barbie had left her some hot water. Edward would have to have a cold shower. Which he would probably need. Unfortunately she had to pass his bedroom to get back to hers. As she did she could hear Barbie giggling. It was a high pitched giggle that set her teeth on edge. With a shudder she went back to her room and slammed the door.

A couple of hours later she heard the front door close and someone moving about in the kitchen. She blew her nose and poked her head out of her door. She could see Edward at the sink, and he seemed to be alone. When he turned and saw her his face darkened.

'What's wrong with your eyes?' He frowned.

'Nothing.' She turned to the hall mirror. Her reflection gave away red and puffy eyes.

'Bullshit. You've been crying. What did he do?' Edward was strangling the dishcloth he had in his hands. His jaw was clenched and he was trying very hard to keep his voice calm.

'Who? James? He hasn't done anything. He took me out to dinner and then brought me home. It was a very nice evening.'

'So why the tears?' Edward narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

'Just an emo day. I'm fine. Really, Edward.' How the hell could she tell him why she had been crying when she had no clue herself?

'People don't just cry for no reason. Tell me? Please.' He dumped the dishcloth back in the sink and came over to her. He took both her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs in circles in her palms. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

'Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.'

'If I knew what was wrong I'd tell you. I just have an overwhelming sense of loss. And I don't know why or what for.' She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Gently Edward dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her back. He rubbed slowly up and down her spine and felt her relax. She sighed and leaned against him more. How was it he always made her feel so safe? Everything would be ok if she could just stay here like this.

'What can I do?' He whispered into her hair.

'Nothing. It's ok. I'm fine.'

'This is me you're talking to, remember? I know what "I'm fine" means coming from you.' He kneaded her shoulders, she was still tense. Something was really bothering her. He knew the signs well enough by now.

'I really don't know what to tell you. When I figure it out, I'll let you know.'

'I don't like seeing you like this.' Edward frowned.

'And I could throw that one right back. You haven't been yourself the last week either.' She pulled away and looked up into his face. His eyes were still hooded, they were still hiding something. His night of passion with the Barbie doll hadn't had the desired effect, obviously.

'I've been sick. That's all.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'You don't sit and almost drink yourself to death just because you don't feel well.'

'I guess that was my emo day then.' It was true, he didn't usually drink like that. But he'd had several sessions in the last ten days. 'And I was drowning the bugs.' He gave her his crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

'I think we both need a holiday.' She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

'Maybe. You could use the cottage for a few days. Get away from me and my moods. I know I'm hard to live with right now.' He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head.

'That's not what I meant. I didn't mean a break from you. Just a break. You know?' She pulled away and looked up into his face. The shadows under his eyes were even darker now.

'I know. Go to the cottage. Esme won't mind, she's always saying to use it. You could take...James.' He tried very hard not to spit out the name.

'I wouldn't take James. It's too soon for something like that. But thanks. I may just go for the weekend. If that's ok?'

Edward nodded and felt a great relief that _he_ wouldn't be joining her.

'It'll be fine. I'll call her.'

'Ok, drive safe and call me as soon as you get there.' Edward loaded her bag into the boot.

'I will. I'll see you Tuesday.' She kissed his cheek and got in the car.

Edward stood on the street and watched her drive off. He pushed his hands deep into his pockets and wandered back to their apartment.

This would be the first time they hadn't slept under the same roof since they moved in here six months ago. The rooms suddenly felt too big and too empty. Edward mooched about and tried to do all the things he knew he should do. His eyes kept wandering to the clock. It usually took about three hours to get to the cottage. He sighed, she only left a half hour ago.

By the time another hour had passed he had done the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom and folded the laundry. She hadn't called.

He took her laundry into her room and set it on her bed ready for her. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed. She had defiantly bagged herself the best bedroom. From the bed he could see out the window right down the street to the park. He smiled to himself. How much time had they spent in that park? She pushed him in the fountain once and he had to walk home dripping everywhere.

He lay back on her pillows and closed his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths he could taste her sent on his tongue. He turned onto his side and buried his face in the pillow. Within seconds he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. (Sorry it's taken so long to post! Spank me later.)**

Two hours later he woke with a jolt. He was trembling and his mouth was dry. He sat up and looked at his watch, then he fished his phone from his pocket. She still hadn't called. She should have been there an hour ago. He didn't expect her to call while she was driving, of course not. Hell she was a terrible driver at the best of times. But she should be there by now. He ran his hand through his hair over and over.

He should call her. Yes.

But if she was still driving it would distract her. Oh hell! He was pacing around now. He picked up one of her pillows and hugged it to him. It was too early to call the hospitals or the police. Maybe he'd called Esme? He was just starting to punch in his mothers number when his phone went off in his hand. He jumped and nearly dropped it. The screen lit up. It was Evie.

'Thank fuck! What the hell?' Edward managed to stammer out.

'Hello, Edward. I arrived safe, thanks for asking!'

'I'm sorry. I was starting to worry. I thought you'd have been there ages ago.' Edward fell onto the bed and took a few deep breaths.

'I would have been. But I needed fuel and then decided I'd eat to save messing about when I got here. Sorry I should have called you then.' She was smiling and shaking her head. Dear Edward. She had a lovely warm glow knowing he had been worrying.

'I wish you had. But you're there now. Have a good time and call me when you leave, ok?'

'I will. Now go enjoy the peace without me there.' She laughed softly.

By ten thirty that night Edward was bored. It was way too quite. How was that possible when they would often spend the evenings just sitting watching a movie? She wasn't a loud or noisy person. And yet without her around there was a silence that was almost disturbing. He'd have gone to bed, but he wasn't tired. He pulled out his phone and called Victoria. A half hour later she was on the doorstep with a bottle of champagne in her hand and a very welcoming smile.

Evie put the paperback down and then picked it up again. The last time she had been at the Cullen cottage was for New Year. She had the flu and Edward had taken her there to recover. It had been just the two of them for a week. They had seen in the New Year on the garden swing with her wrapped in two blankets and cuddled up with him. They watched the stars until she got too cold and he carried her back indoors.

She went into the closet and fetched the red wool blanket and took it out to the garden. She wrapped herself in it and curled up on the swing. She decided she would give Edward a call and say goodnight. He would like that.

The phone rang and Evie started to smile as she waited to hear his smooth, velvet voice.

'Edward's phone.'

Evie froze. It was the Barbie doll. She would recognize that high pitched squeak anywhere.

'Umm...Hello? Is Edward there please?'

'Oh is that Evie? Hi! It's Victoria. Um no he's taking a quick shower. He..needed it.' Victoria giggled.

Evie felt her head spin. She pinched the top of her nose and closed her eyes.

'It doesn't matter. I'll call him another time.' And she pressed end call. She took the red blanket from her shoulders and threw it to the ground.

When he woke Edward could hear movement in the kitchen. For a split second he felt complete peace. He rolled over and caught a whiff of Victoria's perfume on the pillows. Of course. It would be Victoria in the kitchen. Evie was at the cottage two more days. He sighed and sat up.

Victoria came breezing into the bedroom looking like the front cover of Vogue. She was beaming at him. He must have been good last night. He didn't really remember. But he smiled back.

'Good morning.' He ran his hand through his hair and tried to clear his head. He had got to stop drinking so much. He was living with a permanent hangover.

'Hey stud.' Victoria perched elegantly on the edge of the bed and pecked his cheek. Then she giggled. 'Umm last night. Wow.'

Edward cringed but kept the smile on his face. 'Good huh?'

Victoira nodded and giggled again.

'So are you working today?'

'I am, lover. I have to go out of town for the rest of the week.' She pouted and frowned. 'Otherwise I'd still be in bed with you.'

'I wondered why you were dressed and looking so perfect this early.'

'I got a call after you'd passed out last night. They need me out of state for some meetings.' She leaned over and kissed him. 'I'm sorry. Will you miss me?' She winked and grinned at him.

Edward chuckled. 'Of course I'll miss you. But you have to put your work first, it's important.'

'Shall I call you when I get back?' Victoria cocked an eyebrow.

'If you'd like to. I expect I'll be here.' Edward gave the best smile he could.

Victoria beamed at him and kissed his cheek. 'I'll call you when I'm back next week. I have to run, my cab will be here any second.'

Edward nodded. 'It's ok, go. Thanks for last night, it was great.' He took her hand and kissed it.

'Such a gentleman.' Victoria sighed. 'I'll call you.'

Edward watched her collect her bag and disappear. When he heard the door close he flopped back against the pillows. Her perfume was everywhere. He got up and stripped the bed. Then he went for another shower.

Standing under the water he finally felt calm. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on the tiles. Evie would be making tea and toast about now. Maybe he'd give her a call when he was dressed. That thought made him smile and he hurried to finish up and dress.

Except his phone wasn't where he'd left it. What the hell? It had to be somewhere. It was on the kitchen counter. How had it got there? When he flipped it on he saw the call log. Evie had called last night? No she hadn't, he'd have remembered that. He looked again. It was defiantly not a missed call. Oh fuck! Victoria. She must have answered it. That's why it wasn't where he'd left it. He groaned.

Evie was stood at the bedroom window nursing a cup of tea. She was looking out over the back garden. In a heap on the ground by the swing was the red blanket. It had rained over night and it was now a soggy and dirty mess. She turned away when she heard her phone. The display said it was Edward. Her hand hesitated over the phone before she grabbed it and tapped answer.

'Good morning, Edward.'

Edward frowned. She sounded as distant as she physically was.

'Morning. How's the cottage?'

'It's still here. It's lovely. Very quiet. How are things with you?'The red blanket was staring at her from its lonely place under the swing.

'It's quiet here too. Nothing much going on.' Edward shrugged.

'How's Victoria?' Evie poked her tongue out at the blanket and turned her back on the window.

'Oh..um. She's fine. Out of town for a while. Not sure when she'll be back.'

'Oh dear, what a shame.'

Edward frowned. 'I'm sorry you don't like her.'

'I don't not like her. I don't know her. And it's none of my business anyway.' She shrugged.

'Well I doubt I'll be seeing her again. I mean she's nice, but...'

'But?'

Edward shook his head. 'I don't know. She's not the one, you know?'

'I know. Not that I think there is such a thing. Not in real life.' She sat down on the edge of the bed and traced circles in the carpet with her toes.

'That's a depressing thought. I know she exists.'

'But how would you know? What if you never get to meet her?'

Edward shook his head. 'Maybe I already have or maybe I never will. But I'm sure she's waiting for me.'

'Such a romantic.' Evie sighed and smiled to herself.

'I try. So what are you plans till you get home?'

'I'm going to try and tidy the garden a bit I think. The leaves are starting to fall and the lawn is a mess.'

Edward laughed. 'I'm sure the YARD will thank you.'

'Oh hush up!' She laughed. 'Just because you lot don't know how to speak English properly!'

'You're in America now, baby. You gotta learn the lingo!' He put on the thickest New York accent he could.

'One is from England, so one will speak correctly.'

'Oh my God you sound like the Queen!' Edward burst out laughing.

When she put the phone down she was smiling again. She hurried out into the garden and scooped up the red blanket. She shook the dead leaves from it and put it in the washer.

As soon as it was dry she wrapped herself up in it and settled down in the arm chair by the fire.

Edward finished cleaning the kitchen. Then the bathroom. She should be home soon. God, why on earth did he have butterflies? How stupid, it was only Evie.

He went back into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. He set them on the coffee table and then went into her room to change her sheets. She loved fresh linen and he wanted everything to be right for when she got home.

He wasn't snooping, he really wasn't. But when he took the pillow case off a piece of paper fell to the floor. He couldn't help seeing what it said when he picked it up. It was a note he had left her a few weeks ago. She had gone home to England for her mothers birthday and he'd slipped the note in her handbag the night before she left.

_You need to come back safe to me._

He smiled as he ran his finger over the words. She had kept it. And kept it under her pillow. When he'd changed her sheets and smoothed them down he put the note back where he had found it.

Evie locked the cottage up and pocketed Edward's set of keys. She really hoped that Esme wouldn't mind her taking the red blanket home with her. It was sat on the passenger seat. In a few short hours she would be back home. Edward would be waiting for her. The thought of him in their apartment made her smile all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

'Edward?' She'd hardly finished saying his name when he was at her side and scooping her up and spinning her round.

'Oh my God!' She burst out laughing. 'You missed me then?' She clung to his shoulders as he spun her round.

'Of course I did!' He grinned and set her down. 'All your stuff still in the car? I'll go get it.' He bounded off out to her car before she could argue.

When he re-appeared he had her bag in his hand and the red blanket over his shoulder.

'I remember this.' He pulled the blanket from his shoulder and threw it over her head.

'Hey!' She laughed and pulled it off. He was standing there laughing at her. His whole face was alight.

'It's good to have you back.' He picked the blanket up and wrapped it round her shoulders. 'I didn't like it. Not having you here.'

With a smile she touched his cheek. 'It felt odd being there without you. We'll go together next time.'

It took no time at all for them to fall back into their old routine. Victoria was out of town and James didn't seem to call as often as he used to. It was nice, comfortable.

They were sat over breakfast on Saturday morning when her phone rang. Edward watched her face light up and get very excited. She was looking across at him and grinning wide. He gave her a puzzled look.

'Oh my goodness, that was Alice!' Evie beamed. 'She's over here on holiday and wants to meet up!'

Alice and Evie had gone to school together and had stayed friends ever since. They could go months without talking and then just pick up as if they had never been apart. It seemed she was over from the UK for a weeks holiday. Evie was going to drive the two hours to meet up with her the next day.

Once again he was waving her off and telling her to be safe. As he watched her drive off he pulled a face. She really needed a new car. He wished she'd take his Volvo when she was going out of town. But she was stubborn. She liked her little VW. It was an imported right hand drive which she claimed was the proper side to drive. He'd rolled his eyes a lot, but gave up the fight.

He called his brothers and spent the day just hanging in the park with them. Thankfully she remembered to call this time when she stopped for gas. And again when she was there.

'The cookie tin got you there then?' He'd teased. She had said something un repeatable back, making him howl with laughter. He put his phone away and went back to the ball game.

By the time he was back in the apartment he was starving and very sweaty. Opening the fridge he was greeted by the last red velvet cup cake. Oh that thing was just calling his name. He reached in and pulled it out. As he did he saw something stuck to the bottom. It was a post it note.

'DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE' It said. Cheeky bitch! He laughed and put it back. He liked his balls too much to eat her last red velvet.

He settled for a beer and went for a shower.

The shower was wonderfully warm. Edward stood under the gushing water and watched the steam swirl around him. He closed his eyes and breathed it in. He didn't hear the bathroom door open or hear her fall to the floor. It was only when he turned and saw her shadow through the glass that he realised she was there. What the hell?

He stuck his head around the shower screen. She was sat in a heap on the tiled floor. Her clothes were muddy and torn in places. Her face was mud streaked and it looked like she had been crying. There were bits of grass and mud in her hair, she was a mess.

'Evie!' Edward turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He slung it round his hips and dropped to the floor beside her. 'Baby, what happened? Are you ok?'

'That bloody car! It did it again. Broke down, I don't know where. And I had to walk, I got lost and then the damn heel came off my shoe and I fell. It was so dark and my phone was bitching so I couldn't call you. And when I finally could you weren't answering. It's raining and cold, I fell again and ended up in the ditch by the road.' She stopped and took a few deep breaths. 'I was scared, Edward.' And she burst into tears again.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her until she calmed a little. She was shivering with cold and was filthy.

'We need to get you out of these clothes and cleaned up. Can you stand?' Edward stood and helped her to her feet.

'I'm not hurt. But I'm sore all over.' She stood there and allowed Edward to pull her coat off and help her out of her ruined shoes. She didn't resist as he carried on and unbuttoned her shirt. She shrugged it off while he went and turned the shower back on.

Carefully he slid her skirt down. Her legs were a mass of bruises. He winced.

'Can you manage the rest yourself?' He asked. She was just standing there shivering. She'd gone into some kind of shock obviously. 'Ok. I'm going to take your bra off now. Alright?'

When she nodded he reached round and unhooked her bra. It wasn't the first time they had been naked together. Skinny dipping was a regular summer activity in the river by the cottage. But he'd never had to undress her. It had never been this intimate.

'Now I'm going to take your panties off. Ok?'

Again she just nodded.

When she was naked he took her hand and led her to the shower. He dropped his towel and helped her under the hot water. She gasped when the warmth hit her cold skin. He climbed in with her and closed the door to keep the heat in.

'Feeling better?' Edward took the shampoo and poured some into his hands. She nodded and smiled at him. 'Turn round. I'll wash your hair.'

She turned and he started to rub the soap into her hair. She sighed and leaned back a little into him. She was starting to relax now. He massaged her scalp and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. Then her took the shower head and rinsed her hair clean.

'That's a start.' He smiled as she turned to face him. Gently he reached down and stroked her cheek. In response she leaned into him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

'Thank you, Edward.' She whispered.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. 'I'll always be here to look after you. You know that.' He felt her wrap her arms around his waist and stroke his back. He closed his eyes, that felt so good.

For several minutes they just stood there holding each other. Eventually she pulled away a little and reached for the body wash.

'I need to get rid of this mud.'

Edward picked up the cloth to hand to her. Instead of taking it she handed him the bottle. Edward nodded and took it. He lathered up the cloth and started to run it over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back a little. He carried on with a slightly shaking hand. When he reached her breasts he hesitated. Should he?

Evie opened her eyes and looked up into his. Edward slid the cloth slowly down over the swell of her breasts. He heard a small gasp escape her when his finger brushed her nipple. He hadn't meant to. He was trying very hard not to touch her too much. But she was arching her back towards him. And her own hands were running over his shoulders and down his chest.

Lightly he brushed his fingertip over her nipple again. Again she gasped and her nipple hardened under his touch. He did it again, then again. She wasn't stopping him. She wasn't slapping his face or pushing his hand away. Instead she was stroking her hand down and trailing her finger over his V. Oh God! He took a few deep breaths. If she kept doing that...

Her breathing was heavy and she was chewing on her bottom lip. Her fingers were caressing lower and lower. He could feel her playing with his fuzz of hair. Their eyes were still locked together as he cupped her breast and gently squeezed. He let his other hand brush down her ribs and over her stomach. When his fingers were hovering just above her sex he paused. He waited to see what she would do. This would be the time when she would stop him.

Except she didn't. She leaned in closer, pressing her breasts against his chest so her hard nipples brushed over his wet skin. Her hand travelled on through his tangle of hair and he couldn't stop himself. His cock twitched and he hissed out a low groan. Slowly she ran her fingers along his now hard length.

'Evie.' He said under his breath. Girls had done this to him, many times. But it had never had this effect on him before. He twitched again against her fingers.

He responded by slipping his fingers between her folds. Finally he was touching her, right there. His index finger was pressing lightly on her clit, her warm, wet, swollen clit. Oh God. And she was whimpering.

She shifted her hand and closed her fingers around him, taking him into her hand and squeezing. They were both breathing hard, their eyes still locked together. He added more pressure and rubbed his finger in small circles. As he did she started pumping him. Her fist moved slowly up and down his thick shaft. Oh he felt good, he was warm and hard in her hand. Slick from his pre-cum and the water that was cascading over them. He was panting and moaning low under his breath. When he started to move his finger over her she felt it in every fibre of her being. Her hips moved against his hand and she eased her legs further apart for him. Before she could take another breath he had slipped his finger up into her.

'Ohh!' She cried out and gripped him tighter.

With a groan he bucked his hips in sync with her hand. He started to pump his finger in and out of her, adding another. She was so wet, so warm. And she was whimpering and moaning. Her head fell forward to rest on his shoulder and he brought his free arm up around her waist, pulling her closer. He pressed his own head back against the tiles and closed his eyes. He was on fire, his whole body burning form her delicate hand pumping and squeezing his cock.

Edward was thrusting against her, fucking her hand and she moved swiftly up and down. She was twisting her wrist and rubbing her thumb over his head. He was hissing and grunting, unable to keep quiet. Curling his fingers inside her he pushed them deeper, stroking her sweet spot as he fucked her harder. With his thumb he started rubbing her clit again, pressing down. She was panting against his neck, moaning loud. He hoped she was close, he needed to make her cum. He wanted to feel it, to hear it.

He didn't have to worry.

She was beginning to tremble. Oh dear God she was going to cum so fucking hard. She twisted her wrist more, moved faster, adding more pressure on his leaking, twitching head. He was growing harder, he was going to cum in her hand.

'Edward!' She cried as she let it go and felt it sweep her away. She was drowning, falling and not caring if this was her last moment on earth. She felt him tense for a second and then he screamed out.

His whole body exploded as he released into her hand. Shooting his load up his stomach and over her fingers. Holy fuck so this was what it was really meant to feel like. He'd stopped breathing and didn't care if he never started again.


End file.
